


[Podfic] Unexpected Guests: Frolic

by ThusSpokeTheWraith (Saifa)



Series: [Podfics] Unexpected Guests Extras [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Fluff, Frisk (Undertale) Uses Sign Language, Gaster Blaster - Freeform, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saifa/pseuds/ThusSpokeTheWraith
Summary: Frisk plays a game of chase with Papyrus' special attack.
Relationships: Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: [Podfics] Unexpected Guests Extras [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191884
Collections: Podfic Library





	[Podfic] Unexpected Guests: Frolic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndertaleThingem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleThingem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unexpected Guests: Frolic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/769869) by UndertaleThingem. 



> The story takes place between the Interlude and Chapter Two.
> 
> UndertaleThingem headcanons Frisk as using sign language in the original comic and fic. Sign language is a bit harder to get across in a podfic though.
> 
> Recorded with the Blue Yeti.

[Thus Spoke The Wraith](https://soundcloud.com/saifa-j) · [Unexpected Guests Frolic](https://soundcloud.com/saifa-j/unexpected-guests-frolic)


End file.
